The Storm Bringer
by BlizzardPhoenix222
Summary: Nobody knows how to stop it from becoming the worst storm in the history of Fiore. Even the bringer. I suck at writing, just warning you!
1. The Storm

The storm

**Blizzard: Alright, this is my very first fanfiction so-**

**Natsu: GET BACK HERE YOU DROOPY-EYED STRIPPER**

**Blizzard: As I was saying, very first fanfic, so excuse any mistakes and all. Lucy-**

**Gray: What- CRAP! MY UNDERWEAR! GIVE IT BACK, SLANTY EYES**

**Blizzard: WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?! Or will I have to call Erza over?**

**Natsu and Gray: *Instantly shuts up and stops fighting***

**Blizzard: Lucy, honors?**

**Lucy: Fairy Tail does not belong to BlizzardPhoenix222. This plot does though. Enjoy!**

One mild February morning in the Fairy Tail guild hall, everyone was enjoying the partying. Cana was drinking and taking bets, Natsu and Gray were fighting-without causing

a guild fight, surprisingly-with their ordinary insults-"Droopy Eyes!" "Ice Princess!"-and Lucy and Levy were writing and reading.

Mirajane walked outside, shivered, and instantly walked back in. As she did, a gust of wind blew in and everybody noticed how cold it was outside. The clouds were very dark

and gloomy, the air had an odd chill to it, and the storm that was brewing didn't seem natural. Everybody outside was either rushing home or to a nearby hotel. The storm

was magic, most of it.

One particular person outside seemed to be less hurried than others. The mysterious person looked up at the fairy tail banner and then walked to the doorway and paused, as

if to ask "May I come in?"

**Blizzard:Enjoy it, I did not. Now who's that mysterious person?**

**Laxus:*blushing* Blizzard, I like Mira.**

**Blizzard: Hmmmm... Let's make a deal. I add bits of Miraxus, you go punish natsu and gray when they interrupt my intros and outros. **

**Oh, yeah, there's gonna be no updating schedule, but I promise, at least one chapter every 2 months ((school sucks)) (large emphasis on 'at least')**


	2. The News

**Blizzard: Sorry bout' that first chapter being so short.^^' heheh...it was more of a prologue anyways.**

**Laxus: Remember the deal?**

**Mirajane: What deal? .-.**

**Laxus:*blushing* oh umm nothing… /**

**Blizzard:haha yeah it's **_**nothing**_ **:D**

**Mirajane: Oh. okaaaaay. May i do the honors?**

**Blizzard: I was going to ask you anyways. Just don't use takeover sitri or halphas.**

**Mirajane: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to BlizzardPhoenix222. The O-**

**Blizzard and Laxus: NO REVEALING WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN**

**Mirajane: Fine. **

The cloaked person walked into the guild hall silently. As she lifted her hood, she revealed bright pink hair in pigtails and eyes the color of pink carnations.

She mumbled something and then said, "I'm Errys. may i stay here after the storm passes?"

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~

"So you're sayin' she's giving off an abnormally strong aura?" Wakaba asked.

"Yes,"Macao replied, "She is an odd person. Weird name, weird aura, strange markings on her arms… We'd better give a background grilling with Markarov."

Laxus muttered something about Mirajane and beautiful and yelled, "GRAMPS, Macao wants to see you!"

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip(in a private room on the ground floor)~~~~~~~~~~

"So according to Levy, those are rune-markings on your arms. WHY DO YOU HAVE THOSE ON YOUR ARMS?" Macao yelled.

"I was born with them,"She replied calmly, although she winced slightly every time Macao yelled.

Markarov sighed in defeat. "There's nothing else we can get out from her. She has put out all she wants to reveal right now. However, if Errys wishes, she may become a member of Fairy Tail."

To Markarov, she only said " Yes, I will become a member of fairy tail."

Markarov replied, "Then go see Kinana, the girl with short purple hair."

She walked out to the main hall and spotted Kinana at the bar. Using Aera magic, she sprouted wings and

flew to the bar. There, she requested for the stamp, saying that she was to be a member of Fairy Tail, and so

Errys received a dark pink stamp on her upper arm. (about where Erza has hers)

At the same time, Markarov was receiving messages via communication lacrima saying that the storm was

spreading to Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, and was reaching Crocus slowly. Although it wasn't raining, the storm

gave off a magically charged atmosphere. Markarov had a feeling this newcomer had to do with this

mysterious magic-made storm.

**Mirajane: I didn't know you felt this way towards me, Laxus!**

**Blizzard:Where the heck did he-**

**Natsu: COME AND GET THIS, ICE PRINCESS! HA! YOU CAN'T-*knocked out by Laxus***

**Laxus: Sorry i'm late. *blushes at sight of Mirajane***

**Errys: As BlizzardPhoenix was saying, where were you? And what kept you?**

**Laxus: ... for mira...**

**Mirajane: Awww, Laxus, you're so sweet.*opens gift* Oh! I've always wanted this necklace. Thank you so much! *blushes***

**Blizzard: Well, that's the end of this chapter… Hope you enjoyed! Please review. Bye!**


	3. The Start and The Past

******Errys: Fun Fact! My name was originally supposed to be Nelly, after a friend of Blizzard's!**

******Lucy: Speaking of Blizzard, where'd she go? She seemed to be very stressed out.**

******Errys: Oh, no worries, she went outside to get fresh air and to think about what's coming in the next 2 chapters… I think…**

******Lucy: Oh well. **

******Errys: Honors, Lucy?**

******Lucy: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Errys belongs to BlizzardPhoenix222. Enjoy!**

Mira's POV(Steps of Guild hall, 6:30 am, light snow)_

I sighed as I got the bar ready for the partying. Each day's weather was more unpredictable. Each day, Errys looked more stressed out. Whether from the storm or quests, I didn't care. I turned on the air conditioning. As my thoughts wandered, my mind began to play matchmaker.

Natsu and Lucy were absolutely perfect!

Gray and Juvia… Gray needed to pay a bit more attention to her. Then it would be amazing!

Romeo and Wendy hadn't had many interactions… but they were cute together.

Jellal and Erza… urrrrrgh. they needed to be less shy towards each other.

Gajeel and Levy. Despite what Gajeel had done, Levy still liked him.

Errys… there was nobody that liked her so far, and nobody who she liked. Wh at would become of her when she starts looking for a boyfriend? Errys's voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"My usual, root beer float, please," she said boredly. I looked at her clothing and hairstyle. A black cloak with the hood off and underneath it, was a simple black pair of leggings. She took off the cloak and revealed a black t-shirt with a pink skull on it. Her hair was in high pigtails that reached her waist.

Just as I had given her the root beer float, the rest of fairy tail burst through the doors. This was going to be a partying day. But then again, wasn't every day a partying day?

_time skip_5:00 pm_Errys's POV_

4 months since i joined fairy tail

I can't control my power.

the storm is spreading fast

I started this mess.

how do i stop it?

How did it start?

_*flashback 4 years ago*_

"_Nana, where are you? I want to play something!"_

"_Errys, I'm busy. I'm going to meet my boyfriends parents."_

"_Oh, okay. I miss Mama."_

"_Me too, but we have to stay strong and keep heading forward. What use is your life if there's no goal and no joy?"_

_-5 months after that…-_

"_You're going to go? Why? I thought we'd be supporting each other."_

"_Oh Errys, sweetie, I'm getting married."_

"_But I don't want you to go, Nana!"_

"_I don't want to leave you either, but life isn't fair"_

3rd person POV

_Her sister never came back. Rage and grief consumed her, awakening her power._

_She tried to push it all away, to make the pain stop. But that just made it worse._

**__****The storm started there.**

******Blizzard: Should I add lemon? And who has the lemon? Please add that in your review...**

******Erza: Errys's profile thingy is the next "chapter"**

******Blizzard: The profile will be coming up in september. Around the 20th. Earlier if possible. **


	4. A bit more info on Errys

**Name:** _Errys Nelly Zerif_

**Age:** _13_

**Gender: Male{ } Female{**_X_**}**

**Magic/Abilities:**_ Sky Demon Slayer, Telekinesis, Re-equip(swords, daggers, etc. only),_

**Self Notes:**

_Favorites:_

_Color: Black_

_Food: Sweets and junk food, such as chips and ice cream_

_Book: The books that Lucy and Levy are writing..._

**Family:**

_Lilac Solaceon-Zerif, Mother, deceased, weaver of baskets_

_Nana Zerif-Antoinette, Older sister, status unknown, job unknown_

_Alexander Ivanovich Zerif, Father, Deceased, weapons Blacksmith_

_Zeref, Ancestor, Dark Mage, Bringer of Demons_

**Extra Notes: Made By Everybody**

Inherited Blacksmithing abilities from father.

Mother was distant descendant of Zeref.

Seems to fret about something...-

Isn't bothered by temperature changes

**Good** **with herbs** and healing

Took 5 S-class jobs within 6 months :(

She **_killed_** a bandit she was supposed to catch :(

Beat Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and I in 1 on 1 combat o.o

She defeated Virgo, Loke, Taurus, Capricorn, and Scorpio each 1 on 1. Errys is _STRONG_

SHE IS MANLY

(She's my favorite OC -Blizzard)


	5. The Magic Burst

**Blizzard: Yes, yes, I know, I know, the info came out early, it came out early.**

**Errys: Hello!**

**Blizzard: Oh, hey, Erry-**

**Natsu: GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE, ICE PRINCESS!**

**Blizzard: Natsu, Gray, SHUT THE ****[insert swearword of your choice]**** UP! Or is Erza going to come over here?**

**Natsu and Gray: *Instantly shuts up***

**Blizzard: That happened on the first chapter, if i recall correctly…**

**Errys: Alrighty, let's get over with this. Fairy tail absolutely does NOT belong to Blizzard. if it did, gruvia, gale, nalu, elfever, and jerza would be canon. and **

**miraxus would at least be semi-canon.**

**Blizzard: Enjoy… (-.-) See you at the bottom. **

(3rd person POV)

Errys ran out of the guild building, looking like she was in a living nightmare. She ran faster, not slowing down for a second.

_I can't stop it_

_I can't stop it_

_I can't stop it_

_I can't stop it_

Lucy, Levy, Mirajane, and almost half the guild noticed her startled and frightened-looking face. After a moment of hesitation, Lucy ran outside with a worried expression. Natsu followed suit, Wendy, Carla, and Happy at his side.

(With Errys)

_I can't control my own power._

_I'm a monster._

_I don't belong anywhere._

_I should just get this life over with._

_**That's right, Idiot.**_

_Who are you? _

_I'm a monster._

_**I'm your personal critic. Your demon, as in enemy demon.**_

_I don't belong._

_I'm a monster _

_I'm a monster_

"Errys! There you are! I was looking for you!" Lucy. That was Lucy's voice.

_I'm a monster. _

_I'm a monster._

"What's she mumbling?" Natsu.

"It… It sounds like… 'I'm a monster'…" Wendy.

"Obviously she's too stressed out, child." Carla.

"Aye sir!" Happy's favorite phrase.

_I will never be able to overcome my emotions._

_**That's very correct, Idiot.**_

_I am a horrible being._

_I will never be strong enough._

_**You're fun to toy with…**_

_I don't belong._

_I should be an outcast, exiled_

_I'll never be able to be happy and carefree again._

_**Come!**_

_**Join me in INSANITY.**_

_I can't hold it back…_

_Too strong…_

A shockwave knocked back everything within a 10 feet radius. Trees were bent and blown backwards, even the two exceeds who were in the air were knocked down. Even Natsu was blasted back. at the center of the circle of nothingness, Errys lay in fetal position, with bruises, scrapes, and cuts all over her.

"Errys….."

**Blizzard: My writing sucks. If you wish for this to continue, please feed me with more reviews. I'm not getting enough, and if i don't get enough, i may send a virtual bite. if you review, i might give you a cookie. or whatever you want to eat.**

**Natsu: Can i eat a cookie?**

**Blizzard: *facepalm* I never said you couldn't-**

**Natsu: Yay!**

**Blizzard: -and I never said you could.**

**Natsu: awwwwwww.**

**Blizzard: Oh, yeah I forgot. Shout out to IDon'tShipThat for reviewing. Seeya!**


End file.
